custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Afterschool Activites! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Afterschool Activities is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 31, 1994. Plot Barney, BJ, and the kids talk about afterschool activities. Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Fiona (Kathryn Long) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) *Sylvestor (Thomas Wilson Brown) *Jeanette (Kathryn Short) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #I Just Can't Wait #Hurray for Moms and Dads #Respect #Share Your Stuff #Taking Turns #A-Hunting We Will Go #The Little Bird #Games #Try and Try Again #The Raindrop Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Make the Pizza Dough #Nothin' Beats a Pizza #I Scream You Scream #The Exercise Song #Splashin' In the Bath #Help Protect Our Earth #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Colors Make Me Happy #London Bridge #Looby Loo #Mr. Knickerbocker #Clean Up #Friends are Forever #Let's Play Together (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #Let's Play Together #Hurray for Moms and Dads #Try and Try Again #Let's Play Together (reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume from this video will be later used in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements from "Playing It Safe" are used in this video. *The version of Let's Play Together uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Playtime Activites", with Barney's vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing", except they are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, and kids' vocals from "House Hunting with Barney". *This version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Season 1", with Barney's vocals from "Season 3's" remastered version of "Season 2's" shortened version, BJ's vocals from "Season 3" (low-pitched for the first verse and normal-pitched for the second verse, same speed as Season 1's version) and kids' vocals from "Season 1". *Another time Barney, BJ and the kids sing the entire I Love You song. *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Barney watches the kids making their own cars using the Barney Bag) is used. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Room for Everyone" and the same hairstyle in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *Scott wears different clothes. *Carlos wears the same shirt in "Room For Everyone" and the same shorts in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Fiona wears a different braided hair-style and different clothes. *Michael wore the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "The Exercise Circus". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Let's Go to the Library with Barney". *Sylvestor wears different clothes. *Jeanette wears a different hair-style and different clothes. *Before the song I Just Can't Wait, BJ arrives at the school playground. *Baby Bop makes a cameo appearence during "The Little Bird". *When BJ arrives at the school playground and says "Hi, guys! What's happenin'!???", the sound clip of "Hi, guys!" is taken from "My Favorite Things", except it was pitched up to +3 and the sound clip of "What's happenin'!???" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -5. Also, the sound clips were mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When Baby Bop enters the gate door and says "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except they were pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice. *Before the song Try and Try Again, Carlos and Sylvestor fight with the toy ambulance. *During a scene when Carlos and Sylvestor fight with the toy ambulance, House of Horror #10.01 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When Carlos yells "No Sylvestor! Stop it!! It's mine!!", the sound clip of "No Sylvestor!" sounds like SpongeBob's first "I'm not jelly!" from "Picture Day" (when Patrick thinks SpongeBob is going to be put in a taco), except it does sound like "No Sylvestor!" and mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, the sound clip of "Stop it!!" sounds like SpongeBob's second "I'm not jelly" from "Picture Day" (when Patrick thinks SpongeBob is going to be put in a taco), except it does sound like "Stop it!!" and mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, and the sound clip of "It's mine!!" is the same as BJ's from "Oh Brother, She's My Sister!", except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice. *When Fiona drops the paint off the easel, it spilled all over the floor. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. When BJ slips on some paint (that Fiona dropped it on the floor), he crashed through the table and hurt his nose. *When BJ slips on some paint and crashes through the table, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Grandma (portrayed by Luci) locks The Wolf (portrayed by Derek) with a rope) is used. *When BJ yells "Wooooaaaah!!" while slipping on some paint, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ crashes through the table, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess" (when James crashes into two tar wagons), except the volume is louder. *When Barney says "I guess this happened 'cause we all forgot an important safety rule -- we forgot to do something important to clean up after we're done playing.", the sound clip is voiced by Luci (portrayed by Leah Gloria) that is taken from "Playing It Safe", except it was pitched down to -6 and mixed with Barney's 1995 voice. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was when Fiona dropped the bucket of paint off the table and makes a mess. Also, BJ slips on some paint. *Filming for this video began in September 2, 1994 and ended in September 4, 1994. Then, production for this video began November 10, 1994 and ended in November 13, 1994. Preview for this video *Barney: Today, we're going to spend time with our afterschool activities. *Scott: WOW! This is gonna be so cool! *Barney: It sure is! Quotes Quote 1: *Barney: Carlos, can you tell me what your favorite afterschool activity is? *Carlos: My favorite afterschool activity is playing with my toys vehicles. *Barney: Oh, I see. *Sylvestor: I think Carlos likes his toy vehicles. *Barney: Yes, Sylvestor. *Carlos: Okay. I'm going to play with the toy vehicles now. (takes out the toy vehicles from the shelf) There we go! All set! *Barney: And are you gonna play with them? *Carlos: I sure am, Barney! This is very exciting!! *Sylvestor: Hey, Carlos! Can I share your toy vehicles? *Carlos: But it's mine -- all mine. *Sylvestor: Aw! *Barney: Carlos, be nice to Sylvestor. *Carlos: Okay. You can share them if you want to, Sylvestor! *Sylvestor: Thank you! *(both fighting) *Sylvestor: Carlos!!! What do you think you're doing!? Let go! *Carlos: No, you let go!! *Sylvestor: You asked me to share your toy vehicles! *Carlos: Sylvestor, I don't wanna share!! *Sylvestor: What?!! Are you nuts!!?? *Carlos: C'mon, Sylvestor! That's not fair! Why you think you're bigger than me?! *Sylvestor: Let me share them! *Carlos: No, Sylvestor! Stop that!! It's mine!!! *Sylvestor: How could you be so mean, Carlos?!? *Carlos: Leave me alone!! I don't want you to touch them! *Sylvestor: Carlos, why don't you give them to me!?? *Carlos: No, I won't! *Sylvestor (yelling): I said "Give them to me" right now!! *Carlos: Be quiet!!! *Barney: That not nice! *(fighting stops) *Barney: How could you do that?? *Sylvestor: I wanted Carlos to share my toy vehicles but he doesn't wanna! *Barney: Aw, Carlos! This isn't how friends should act. *Sylvestor: Now I'm going to cry! (starts crying) *Scott: Poor Sylvestor, he's feeling sad. Closed-captioned version: *Barney: Carlos, can you tell me what your favorite afterschool activity is? *Carlos: My favorite afterschool activity is playing with my toys vehicles. *Barney: Oh, I see. *Sylvestor: I think Carlos likes his toy vehicles. *Barney: Yes, Sylvestor. *Carlos: Okay. I'm going to play with the toy vehicles now. There we go! All set! *Barney: And are you gonna play with them? *Carlos: I sure am, Barney! This is very exciting!! *Sylvestor: Hey, Carlos! Can I share your toy vehicles? *Carlos: But it's mine -- all mine. *Sylvestor: Aw! *Barney: Carlos, be nice to Sylvestor. *Carlos: Okay. You can share them if you want to, Sylvestor! *Sylvestor: Thank you! *(both fighting on the toy ambulance) *Sylvestor: Carlos!!! What do you think you're doing!? Let go! *Carlos: No, you let go! *Sylvestor: You asked me to share your toy vehicles! *Carlos: Sylvestor, I don't wanna share! *Sylvestor: What?!! Are you nuts!? *Carlos: C'mon, Sylvestor! That's not fair! Why you think you're bigger than me?! *Sylvestor: Let me share them! *Carlos: No, Sylvestor! Stop that! It's mine! *Sylvestor: How could you be so mean, Carlos?! *Carlos: Leave me alone!! I don't want you to touch them! *Sylvestor: Carlos, why don't you give them to me!? *Carlos: No, I won't! *Sylvestor (yelling): I said "Give them to me" right now! *Carlos: Be quiet!!! *Barney: That not nice! *(fighting stops) *Barney: How could you do that?? *Sylvestor: I wanted Carlos to share my toy vehicles but he doesn't wanna! *Barney: Aw, Carlos! This isn't how friends should act. *Sylvestor: Now I'm going to cry! (sobbing) *Scott: Poor Sylvestor, he's feeling sad. Quote 2: *Fiona: Barney? *Barney: Yes, Fiona? *Fiona: Can I please have more paint? *Barney: Sure, you can! (grabs the bucket of paint and gives it to Fiona) Here you go, Fiona. *Fiona: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Fiona: Finally, I'm gonna paint more drawings. (trying to dip the paintbrush into the bucket of paint) *Barney: Fiona, be careful!! *Fiona: Huh?! (drops the bucket of paint off the easel and paint spilling everywhere on the floor) *Barney: Fiona???!! *Fiona: Sorry, Barney. I dropped the bucket of paint. It was an accident. *Barney: Oh, it's okay, Fiona. When you make mistakes, something happens. Closed-captioned version: *Fiona: Barney? *Barney: Yes, Fiona? *Fiona: Can I please have more paint? *Barney: Sure, you can! *Fiona: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Fiona: Finally, I'm going to paint more drawings! *(brush dabbing, paint squishing) *Barney: Fiona, be careful! *Fiona: Huh?! *(splat) *Barney: Fiona?! *Fiona: Sorry, Barney. I dropped the bucket of paint. It was an accident. Quote 3: *BJ: Here, I'll walk you all to the door. Wooooaaaah!! (slipping on some paint) *All (except BJ): BJ!!! *(BJ crashes through the table) *All (except BJ): Ooh. *Scott: We'll help you, BJ. *Jeanette: Yeah. *(all straining while pulling BJ up) *BJ: Whew! *Fiona: Oh, no! *BJ: I'm fine but my nose hurts a little bit. Ay-yi-yi! Can you help me, Fiona? *Fiona: Sure, why not! (checks on BJ's nose to see that it hurts a little bit) BJ, your nose looks sore. When I was painting my drawing on the easel, I dropped the bucket of paint by accident. *Barney: Aw, Fiona???? *BJ: But now, I slipped on it and crashed through the table. *Barney: I guess this happened 'cause we all forgot an important safety rule -- we forgot to do something important to clean up after we're done playing. Closed-captioned version: *BJ: Here. I'll walk you all to the door. Whoa! *All: BJ! *(crash) Released Dates *December 31, 1994 *February 3, 1997 "Barney's Afterschool Activites" Previews 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Afterschool Activities Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Preview 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Afterschool Activities Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Rainforest Adventure Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack VHS Preview